Thurstee
Thurstee 'is a contestant from ''Finale: Te Urewera. '' Finale: Te Urewera In her original season, Thurstee is remembered for having an irrational hatred for Madea, causing the creation of an alliance dedictated to eliminating her. Contestants were often shocked and angered by Thurstee's crude language. She was eliminated early, after asking to be voted out. As the host introduces the cast and the new season in "Being Bitter Isn't Fun", Thurstee flips her weave. She finally speaks her first words while Flynn is introducing himself, saying that "it's so fucking thirst," referring to the fact that there is a "New" Zealand, which was named after the country of Zeeland. Hearing the word "thirst," Hunter Gatherer complains to Thurstee that he has been so thirsty to the point of drinking his own urine. Thurstee grows hostile, telling Hunter to "get the fuck outta the way," and claiming that he is just trying to gain attention. Then, she throws a bottle of water at him. Hunter and Thurstee's argument leaks into the challenge, when Hunter tells Thurstee the bottle of water is contaminated. Thurstee, who has been listening to the challenge rules and seems confident, tells Hunter to shut up, and calls him a whore. Once the challenge, known as Contestant Coordinates, begins, Thurstee's confidence fades. Unsure of the names of the past ''Finale ''contestants that appear in the challenge, Thurstee offers generic names and insulting descriptions of the contestants. Eventually, Thurstee is able to identify some of the contestants, but is unable to win the challenge. However, Thurstee doesn't seem to care, saying that she doesn't need immunity to win the season. Instead, Flynn wins the challenge, and while he is Rewarding and Punishing players, Thurstee aggresively suggets that Flynn Reward him, claiming that she is helping Flynn's "crackah ass." However, Flynn does not Reward Thurstee, and she calls him a "thirsty bitch." When the contestants reach their tee-pee homes, Thurstee loudly announces that it is time vote someone off the show. Thurstee shows everyone a quote from Madea, and demands everyone vote her off. Moments later, Thurstee begins to repeatedly demand her fellow competitors join an alliance entitled VoteMadeaOff2014. Denny Hallman reluctantly responds, saying that he does not want to ruin anyone's chances at winning the game. At the elimination, however, Thurstee gets support from Jamez Emo, who admits that he would not mind voting Madea off. Thurstee nudges Jamez on, telling him to "vote the bitch out." While the host is explaining the elimination process, Madea finally responds to the alliance created for the purpose of voting her off. Madea screams at Thurstee that she will die, but Thurstee does not back down, and when Princess Gingerbread says she does not know who to vote, Thurstee attempts to sway the princess to vote for Madea, who she says is a "fucking cunt." Before all the votes are recieved by the host, Thurstee warns the other players that if they voted her out, she will cut a bitch, and to vote Madea out for her sake. Thurstee continues to advertise her alliance, causing Madea to insult her again. Thurstee fights back, saying Madea is so "thirsty" she needs to drown. Madea recieves a higher number of votes than Thurstee, but neither are eliminated. Instead, Chelsea is eliminated. Seeing that she survived, Madea cheers, saying now one can get her now. Angry, Thurstee demands Madea "go back to the club and show off her weak boobs to horny men." As Chelsea concludes her Grand Finale, Madea says that Thurstee is "thirsty for dick." Thurstee calmly responds that her wife knows this isn't true, revealing that she is a lesbian. The argument ends with Thurstee ordering Madea to sit down, due to the fact that she doesn't have any dirt on her. Then, she flips her weave. In "THERE'S NO CRYING IN SURVIVAL", Thurstee partners up with Jamez for the Performance Challenge. Thurstee struts into the challenge, announcing that it is time for her to win and get Madea out of the game. Rumor arises when Flynn admits that Madea might be drunk for sneaking beer into Flynn's party, so Thurstee hands her a bottle of water, and tells her to drink up. Once the challenge is explained, Thurstee begins to search for a partner. Not being able to find a partner, she ends up with Jamez, who is one of the last contestants remaining without a partner. However, this angers Jamez, who does not want to be paired up with a female. Thurstee immediately requests playing Evil Valentine, who she knows a lot about due to her overexposure. Jamez agrees, and decides to play Rylan, a contestant from ''Oaxaca. '' Despite being the last pair formed, Thurstee and Jamez are the first to perform. The scene begins with Thurstee backhandedly insulting Evil Valentine by telling Jamez to "fear her" and calling herself the "most evil queen in the entire ''Finale ''series." Thurstee continues to ramble, but realizes Jamez might not be there. However, he does show up, and tells Evil Valentine to shut up, due to the fact that she is the "most mainstream ''Finale ''contestant ever." both Evil Valentine and Rylan bicker for the remainder of the scene, which ends with Rylan leaving the argument. Before the scene ends, Jamez slips out of character and calls Thurstee a "fucking feminist." Thurstee and Jamez are unable to win the challenge, losing to Catwoman and Flynn. The host orders Flynn and Catwoman to Reward and Punish someone, and, unlike the previous episode, Thurstee demands Flynn to Punish her, rather than Reward her. Flynn allows Catwoman to make the Punishment, and as Thurstee begs, Catwoman ignores her and chooses to Punish Thurstee's nemesis Madea, instead. After the contestants are sent back to the tee-pees, Madea quits, causing Thurstee to sing "ding dong the Wicked Witch is dead," a reference to ''The Wizard of Oz. At the elimination, Thurstee begs the other contestants to vote her out. Catwoman concludes that voting Thurstee out would be nice, but decides it would be more fun to keep her around. Despite requesting to be eliminated, Thurstee survives, and is given a glass of Madea's sweat for dinner. Instead, Jamez is eliminated, and Thurstee asks him to Punish her for his Grand Finale. Again, Thurstee's pleas are ignored, and Jamez decides to Punish Catwoman. Thurstee is finally Punished in "Some Kind of Anxiety Thing". Upon entering the challenge, Thurstee bitterly jokes that the next challenge will involve naming a quote said by a past ''Finale ''contestant, implying that she is tired of challenges which involve prior knowledge of the series. However, the challenge is revealed to be trivia Te Urewera, where the season is taking place. Hearing this, Thurstee is immediately discouraged, and loudly curses the challenge. The challenge is won by Flynn, which continues his immunity streak. Flynn decides to Punish Thurstee, only to find that she has vanished. Maleficent concludes that Thurstee has quit, and suggests everyone vote for her. At the elimination, everyone votes for Thurstee, except for HeartAndSoul and Catwoman, (who is suffering from a Deleted Vote). In conclusion, Thurstee is eliminated, and no Grand Finale is held in her absence. Voting History Trivia *Thurstee was played by '''Reddude.